


Mirror

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several people have noted the similarities between Seth and Eddie before, and Seth is curious to see if that could lead to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGHi9N3VElo

“Drop your shoulders down,” Seth instructs.

Eddie complies, slowly and gracefully, like he does everything. A tiny moan leaves his mouth.

“Something tells me this isn’t a typical American interview.”

Seth slides deep inside his ass again. It’s answer enough.

“So tell me how you prepared for your role as Stephen Hawking.”

Eddie bites his lip when Seth rubs against that place inside him.

“I—I _did_ meet the man. Dry sense of humor. I think he was— _ahhh_ —happy to meet me.”

Seth kisses the back of his neck, right over a cluster of freckles. Like starbursts across his body.

Eddie shivers.

“What about stories from set?”

Eddie tries to think, but his mind’s gone numb with pleasure. He can’t make the words form.

“I…”

Seth stops moving, though his twitching muscles prove it’s no small feat.

“You?”

“Please can we do this later? You’re driving me mad.”

Seth prides himself on being so good that he tongue ties an Oscar nominee that he resumes fucking him. There might be other reasons though.

“God, yes. That’s it.”

Eddie cants his ass back to meet Seth’s cock half way, and Seth moans loudly. Eddie counts it as a victory.

In the ensuing silence, Seth chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“Amy says that I look like your much older twin.”

Something suddenly clicks into place for Eddie.

“Is that why you wanted to have a go at me?”

Seth elects not to answer and decides to increase his pace instead. Amy was none of his business. He shouldn’t have revealed that secret to him, at least not while they were both so vulnerable.

“Oh!” is all Eddie says, mouth open and eyes closed as he ejaculates onto the carpet below him.

He’s sure to have rug burn on his knees, but that is the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

With the vicelike grip on his dick, Seth finds himself unable to hold back any longer and releases into the boy beneath him. Is someone still a “boy” if the age difference is only eight years? Perhaps it is because Seth feels incredibly old and increasingly worn, the weight of adulthood an ever-oppressive obstacle in his admittedly still-young life.

They tip to the side, still locked together until Seth softens and slips from the other man's (boy's?) body.

They’ve made quite the little mess of themselves and the dressing room.

“I hope you know that I really am glad you’re here for the show,” Seth says after the silence had once again become unbearable.

Eddie does not roll to face him, and Seth wonders what’s on his mind. Regret begins to seep in at the edges of his consciousness as the endorphins fade.

“I’m pleased to be here as well.”

Polite, as always.

“Hey, if—?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

They sit up and finally face each other.

Eddie squints at him intently.

“Ummm…”

“I guess we do sort of look alike. If I squint.”

Seth smiles shyly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Eddie smiles a small smile too.

“I guess I will too.”

Seth supposes everything will be alright.


End file.
